


See, I gotta hunt you

by Noturjam



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Crying, Demonic Possession, Demons, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, You've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturjam/pseuds/Noturjam
Summary: “I seriously don't feel good about this.”“Come on, don't be a coward.” He rolled his eyes at him.“Fuck off. It's your fault that we're here after all.” Wooyoung grumbled in annoyance.“Correction,you agreed on it.” San was now fixing him with a glare.“No! You were the one who-“Thump.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 49





	See, I gotta hunt you

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, English is not my native language so excuse my mistakes.  
> Second, I don't know what tf is this???? I'm sorry.

There's something about abandoned places that arouse a morbid curiosity in most people; whether it is the spine-chilling rumors surrounding paranormal activities or the fact that most of these places were rarely seen or visited by anyone, some can't seem to get enough of these mysterious locales.

Wooyoung was definitely not included in the list. Well, he wasn't really a huge fan of visiting these 'haunted _'_ buildings. Not because he was scared- _okay, maybe a little-_ He'd rather not mess with these things. The last thing he wanted was the ceiling to collapse on him, or an angry spirit to hunt his ass.

Much to his disamy, they had lost a bet two days ago, _thanks to his beloved best friend_ , and now they had to pay the consequences. So here he was, having to spend a night inside a creepy-ass, and presumingly haunted asylum with nothing but a flashlight and a sleeping bag.

Daejin lunatic asylum was within two hours on the outskirts of their city. It was apparently closed somewhere in the 1980s after a lot of controversy surrounding _cruel_ practices. The building was left with hospital equipment, beds, books, patient files… literally everything. It’s eerie as if a zombie apocalypse occurred and everyone left.

Wooyoung shuddered at the thought as he firmly held onto his flashlight. It was after midnight as they bumped into the old, decaying building. Mold, lead paint, and collapsing floors had engulfed the entire place. They had to be extra cautious if they wanted to exit it unharmed. The inside was incredibly dark apart from a small amount of light that emanated from two or three flickering fluorescent tubes hanging off the ceilings, and Wooyoung was baffled by that. How come there was still power in this place?

"Wooyoung, come check this out!" It was when San had called him that he realized he was no longer by his side.

Shining his light through the extended hallway, he spotted his friend on the other direction, standing infront of the the only door in the dead-end hall. It was closed shut and rooting. _Disgusting._ He thought as he walked around the mess toward the other, shoes crunching on bits of glass he couldn't avoid.

The door was then abruptly kicked, its handle breaking off; few shattered pieces fell off and into the ground. Wooyoung jumped at the sudden impact, flashlight nearly slipping from his hand. He glared at his friend with furrowed brows once he had approached him.

“Was that fucking necessary?” He had exclaimed to which San snickered at his shaken-up appearance.

"It wouldn't budge."

Unlike the other rooms they have been to, which were filled to the brim with old equipments or planted with rusted beds, this one was so tiny and especially empty, no windows, no furniture apart from a single, tattered mattress laying in the corner.

"How come it is warm in here?” Winter was just around the corner. The asylum was undoubtedly freezing when they initially crashed in. This room, however, was warm like there was a space heater in it. Woyoung tried to disregard the unsettling feeling that was unfurling in his chest.

“Weird.” San squinted his eyes, throwing a last glance inside the room before he turned to face the other. They exchanged a look for a few seconds and Wooyoung's eyes widened comically in realization, his head shaking.

"Hell no!" He quickly protested as though he knew exactly what San was thinking about.

"Looks like we're sleeping here tonight." San insisted as he proceeded to step inside, ignoring the look of betrayal plastered across Wooyoung's face.

He stopped when he noticed the other was still rooted to the spot, eyes piercing through the room.

“What? At least it is warm.” San quirked an eyebrow teasingly.

“I seriously don't feel good about this.”

“Come on, don't be a coward.” He rolled his eyes at him.

“Fuck off. It's your fault that we're here after all.” Wooyoung grumbled in annoyance.

“ _Correction_ , you agreed on it.” San was now fixing him with a glare.

“No! You were the one who-“

_Thump._

Startled, both heads instantly snapped to the side pointing their flashlights to look at where the sound had came from. Wooyoung held his breathe and switched his gaze from inside the room back to his friend, a petrified look covering his face. “What was that?” He whimpered quietly.

San seemed perturbed for a moment before he shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe something just fell from above?" However, the noise resounded more like... someone had punched their fist into the wall which was _strange_ to say the least.

Wooyoung backed away a few steps.

“Really? You wanna go home?” San frowned at him.

Unlike Wooyoung, San did not really believe in 'spiritual things'. Maybe he used to when he was a child. To read about ghost stories with the thought, 'This could be true, this could really happen...' But that was a long time ago. The trouble is that such tales have to convince you on the supernatural level, that there could be a disembodied spirit full of malice haunting this old house, and in reality there just couldn't. Disbelief, at that point, was just too heavy to suspend.

Wooyoung chewed on his lower lip, eyes shifting back and forth between San and the room; he contemplated whether to coward infront of his friend and accept the offer, or to risk it and stay. _The first option was very tempting_ , but his dignity always came first.

“Can-Can we at least look for another room?" He whined, fingers fumbling with the hem of his black hoodie nervously.

Sensing his distress, San heaved a sigh before he threw his hands in defeat. "Fine, let's go." He wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder once they started walking their way down the hallway. "Don't worry too much." San assured thoughtfully while glancing at the other.

Wooyoung side-eyed him. "Finally I can rest easy tonight, thank you."

San snorted at the sarcasm. He opened his mouth to return, but was shortly cut off when they suddenly heard something _or someone?_ sprinting behind them where they had left the room. San felt his heart skip a beat, and he instanly twisted around, casting his light down the hall.

Nothing.

San was at a loss, eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion. Apart from the mess laying on the ground, it was clearly empty; however, the sounds were getting closer and closer by each second. Wooyoung's heart was racing in panic as he tugged on his friend's arm, urging him to get moving.

"S-San, come on!" He squeaked before he hurriedly entertwined their fingers and rushed them down the dark corridor, left, downstairs, then right. He wasn't even sure where he was heading to. Too frightened to even glance behind his back.

At some point, they had to stop to regain control of their breathing. Wooyoung leaned against the wall as he watched the other hesitantly peer around the corner, sticking his head a little to see if they were being followed.

However, it was empty, _quiet._

“What the fuck dude?” Wooyoung hissed lowly. His fingers were shaking as he anxiously fumbled in his pocket for his phone, he huffed in frustration when he saw the _'no service'_.

"Seriously, what was that?" Noticing the other's silence, he looked up.

"San-" He deadpanned.

San was not _there_. Wooyoung felt his heart literally drop to the ground.

He snapped his head around, glance darting to every corner, but his friend was no where to be seen. And it was becoming difficult to see in the darkness. His flashlight seemed to have grown dimmer and was starting to flicker. Damn batteries must have been old.

“A-Are you kidding me? San, this is not funny!” He spitted. His hands were trembling as he desperately searched for any sign of the boy. _This was not happening_. He swore his friend was standing a few meters away from him two seconds ago. Where could he possibly go?

A sudden, faint, rustling sound coming from one of the chambers pulled him out of his thoughts and he hastily turned his head toward it, heart beating wildly. “San?” He called as he took steep steps, eyeing closely from afar for any movements.

A dark shadow moved out of his peripheral, and he staggered to a halt. “San?” He called again but came up short. At this point he was becoming frustrated, so he stomped to the door. San was definitely pulling some kind of sick joke on him right now, and he was not having it.

Back and chest stiffening, entire posture tight, he slowly walked inside. He casted his light around in an attempt to find something to accredit what he had seen, and to his relief, he spot him at the end of the room. He was standing facing the wall, immobile.

“San?”

Silence.

“ _Ha ha_ , you are funny. Come on, I think we should leave.”

...

“You know what? You stay there. I’m gonna-”

_Crack._

“I-I’m gonna-”

_Crack._

“L-leave...”

Wooyoung couldn’t believe what he was witnessing right now. Taking a few wobbly steps backward, every muscle of his pale, terrified face began to quiver. He gawked at his friend, slack-jawed as he watched him in horror tilt his head backward gradually in an inhuman way.

It was now hanging upside down, stretching his neck muscles unpleasantly. San stared at him expressionless, eyes completely _white_. They seemed to bore into the depths of his soul.

_This was definitely not happening._

On the spur of the moment, red liquid flowed down from his eyes, his nose, then his mouth like a small waterfall. Wooyoung was shaking like a leaf at the scene, a look of sheer terror was covering his face as blood soaked the entire ground by his feet.

_Nonononono-_

Wooyoung couldn’t breathe. He was literally gasping for air. He needed to get out of here. _NOW_. A surge of adrenaline spun through him as he realized this has gone so far beyond being just a joke, and his body promptly reacted. With trembling limbs, he run. He run as fast as his legs could carry on. He run as if his life depended on it; which, seemingly, _did_. Wooyoung was terrified beyond human comprehension. All of his senses were screaming at him to run. To get the fuck out of here. He didn't even dare to check if he was being chased.

His body was literally burning as he run down the stairs.

_What the actual fuck? Did his friend just get fucking possessed?!_

Wooyoung jumped, skipping the last few stair steps, and stumbled over landing on his hands and knees. He winced in pain as pieces of broken glasse grazed his palms.

He hurriedly pulled himself up, ignoring the ache as he reached the main floor of the building. The entrance door was a few meters away en face of him, and he desperately bolted toward it.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Something slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs and his body jolted backward. Crying out, he landed hard on the floor, straight on his back causing his head to hit the solid ground before he lost conscious.

He couldn't see.

Everything looked white. Although, he could hear faint voices, but they sounded so far away like they were at the other end of a tunnel. He had no idea who he was, where he was nor what was going on. He was completely, blissfully amnesiatic.

_“-oyoung!”_

The sounds he was hearing were beginning to be recognizable as they drew nearer to him. Was someone calling? 

_"Wooyoung!"_

At this point, he was becomig more and more familiar of his surroundings. His memory gradually returning to him. Someone was calling _for him_. While he couldn't see, he was now aware of his body and capable to feel things, like the hard surface he was laying on, the chill that run down his spine, the numbness in his fingers and toes, and the hands that were gently shaking his frame.

_“Please, wake up!”_

His eyes lids felt heavy and hard to open, but with all the energy he could muster, he gradually opened his eyes.

He was confused at first. Everything around him seemed blurry and hazy as he tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He realized, also, that he was laying on the ground. Why was he lying on the ground?

“Wooyoung?” Someone called softly, and he turned to see San staring at him with worry plastered across his face.

“Huh?” he replied weakly as he tried to get up, but immediately grabbed his head and groaned in pain.

“Hey, are you okay?” San, who was crouching by his side, asked, concern lacing his voice.

He helped him take a seated position, and Wooyoung‘s eyes darted around him. He braced himself against the memories running through his head and the confusion as he tried to figure out where he was. He took notice of the flashlight that was laying on the floor as it illuminated the rusted room. Waste and broken things engulfed the entire place.

_Oh.  
_

“Wha-What happened?” He chose to ask, slow mind barely processing what was going on.

“You scared the shit out of me! That's what happened." San sputtered, eyes bugging out. "You suddenly took for a run, fell down and blacked out!"

Wooyoung tilted his head to the side, frowning at his friend's words. It took a few seconds to register what San had said before it hit him, and he gasped. Eyes wide in fright, he was quick to back away from the other, ignoring the throbbing pain he felt throughout his entire body.

“What’s wrong?” San’s body went rigid as confusion crossed his features.

“You-You didn’t- the room- the blood...?” His voice cracked from his panic energy, tiptoeing around the final word.

San hesitated. He had a strange look in his eyes that Wooyoung couldn’t place.

“What are you talking about?”

Wooyoung bit his lower lip. Bewilderment flooded his mind, drowning him in doubt and questions. He didn’t imagine all of _that_ , did he? He swore he had seen it occur with his own eyes. So why was San reacting differently?

“Wooyoung?” San called again, slowly inching toward him.

He flinched.

San‘s face fell. Wooyoung felt bad instantly, unable to meet the other's eyes. San faltered his movements for a moment before he reached over to put a hand on his thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. There was a pause where neither knew what to say. Wooyoung chuckled eventually, except it sounded hollow. “I-I guess I got too scared that I started imagining things.”

Wooyoung was on the fence. He wasn't sure anymore if he believed himself. If what he had witnessed was _real_ or mere invention of his imagination. But how could he imagine all of that? He wasn't going insane, was he? He didn't want to talk about it either in fear that the other might think there was something wrong with him or that he was making it up.

San narrowed his eyes at him sceptically, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, and eventually he nodded. “Let’s get you out of here.” San urged and Wooyoung was glad that he didn't push further, but in some way, he felt disappointed too.

He moaned in pain as San proceeded to help him stand on his feet, his legs felt feeble and they buckled under him. San was quick to wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him closer before whispering a soft ‘I got you.’

They strode to the entrance, and Wooyoung heaved a deep sigh of relief. His thoughts were racing much too fast for him to decode them internally, but the one thing he was certain of: he absolutely hated this place, and he couldn't wait to get his butt out of here and never, _ever_ come back. He watched restlessly as San wrapped his hand around the handle before he pushed the door open.

_Black._

Initially, all they saw was pitch-black as they stood in total darkness. The look on Wooyoung's face is one of pure bewilderment and terror as he whipped his head to the side to glance at his friend, but as soon as he did, the latter had vanished before his very eyes into thin air, leaving trails of black smoke behind him.

"What-" Wooyoung's heart was beating at a million beats per second as panic was starting to kick in again. He jumped, body turning around as he helplessly tried to figure out his surroundings.

He felt so cold. Colder than he had ever felt in his entire life. His whole body was quivering as a sudden rush of emotions struck him like a blow. He felt confusion, anger, fear, sadness, devastation then sharp pins and needles rushed down his nose and mouth, filling his airways until he couldn’t breathe. It was thick and like swallowing tacks. The stream was endless, as it blackened out his senses and drowned him. He couldn’t stop it, it just kept coming.

It tasted like blood and it smelled even worse.

A stabbing sensation pierced against his heart, and he cried out hand lifting up to clutch at his chest. He thought he was having a heart attack, but his heart was beating way too slow, and it was getting slower. _This was not real, this was not real._ _This was not real._ His mouth went dry, and he started feeling dizzy. _Please,_ _I don't wanna die-_

_“Wooyoung...”_

And, just when the pain was at its worst, it dissipated _,_ as quick as it crashed into him, and he stood there in utter disbelief breathing heavily. There was another whisper of his name, and he whipped his head around trying to find the source. To his surprise, he saw the entrance door of the asylum a few feet away from him, a strong light shining through the cracks. Wooyoung's first instinct was to rush toward it, longing for it to be the exit from this horrendous nightmare. Without delay, he dashed toward the door.

It was right there,

he was so close...

Wooyoung staggered to a halt.

He was at a low ebb. The further he ran, the more it moved away. He couldn’t reach it, like something was pulling it away from him.

Wooyoung screamed in utter frustration, face lowering into his hands, covering it  as he fell onto his knees. This was like a nightmare, Wooyoung thought to himself. No, this was worse than a nightmare. Nightmares ended when you woke up, but he was wide awake and this was still happening. He wanted to cry. He wanted to bang his head against something, then maybe it would bring him back to reality or even better, make him bleed out on the floor until he dies. _No_. He didn’t want to die, did he? The whole situation was too much to bear, and it was driving him insane. He felt helpless. _Weak_.

All of a sudden, stifled sobs were heard from behind and his heart stopped beating.

With open mouth and wide eyes, he reluctantly lifted his head before turning it around. He couldn't see a thing, but someone was undoubtedly crying right next to him.

"Wh-Who's here?"

And as an answer to his question, the darkness around him slowly withdrew, and eventually he became more and more aware of his milieu once his eyes had adjusted. Wooyoung took a few breaths, but it was difficult; his chest was tight. He jerked when he glimpsed a dark figure lying on their side facing away from him. To make matters worse, he found himself sitting in the exact same room which he and San had stumbled upon before. The one that made him feel terribly uneasy.

He grimaced when heard another muffled sob. The sounds were awful. A deep pang of sorrow spun through him, and Wooyoung felt a sudden urge to comfort them.

Every limb in his body was trembling as he cautiously stepped toward the ragged mattress. He kneeled down on the ground before he hesitantly reached his hand toward the figure; however, his hand had frozen mid-air when the other unexpectedly ceased shaking as his cries subdued. Silence then enveloped the entire place. It got _so quiet_ , he could hear his own breathing, heart thumping loud in his ears.

Without warning, the figure had lunged around and grabbed Wooyoung slamming him against the mattress flat-out.

A startled yelp leapt from his throat at the abrupt motion as he was wrestled down onto his back. One hand clamped itself down on his neck, the other on his waist as he straddled him with his knees on either side of his thighs, boxing him in.

Wooyoung was shocked.

"S-San?"

Black smog had filled his peripheral, and his sight became blurry like it lacked sharpness. Somehow he could still see him, grinning at him…with red eyes.

Panic seized him and he quickly thrashed beneath the other. But no matter how hard he tried to squirm and struggle, San was extremely overpowering as he kept him caged in and stuck to the mattress. His hand on his throat, fully encircling it, controlling him.

Tears seared his skin as they rolled down his cheeks in absolute fear. “S-Stop-” Lips trembling, he stared back at that _thing_ helplessly. The hands that were desperately pushing against San’s chest were soon both pinned down by the smoke on either sides of his head. Wooyoung found himself _vulenrable_.

A scream of agony echoed the room as long, black nails clawed against his abdomen, tearing off the cloth and digging deep onto his flesh.

Wooyoung's blood run cold, jaw-slack as he gawked at the red liquid that was slowly trickling out his stomach, then at the elongated tongue darting out of San's mouth licking the remains that trailed down his fingers.

His body wracked with an onslaught of sobs and tears... Why was this happening to him? Why was San hurting him? What did he do to deserve this? No. San would never dare to do such things to him. He would never hurt him. This- this was someone else... something evil-

Unexpectedly, San losened his grip on him and pulled away completely. He brought a hand up to his face and gently wiped the tears that gushed down his ashen cheeks. Wooyoung's eyes were bloodshot and swollen as he gaped at him with a little sparkle of hope.

"Scream all you want; I'm gonna tear into your soul and no one will save you."

And his entire world came crashing down.

Wooyoung gasped when San had lunched forward, burrying his face onto his neck. His lips were burning as they made contact with his skin, switching between nibbling, licking, and prodding his teeth hard enough to break the surface. A hand run through hair curling its fingers and roughly pulling his head to the side to expose more of his flesh.

Wooyoung wanted to scream, to plead him to stop, anything, but his shrieks died in his throat, and no sound came out. His efforts were rendered useless. He felt unable, like all of his energy had drained out.

His legs were forcefully pulled apart. “N-Nonono, please-“ The words were barely vocalized, unavailing, and he screamed silently at the intense pain when he felt the other penetrate him agressively.

He couldn’t believe this. He couldn't believe anything at this point. Wooyoung wanted to collapse. He wanted to curl up into a tight little ball too small for _this_ to be able to touch him ever again, where he wouldn’t have to see or acknowledge anything that had happened in the past few hours. He closed his eyes, and tried to shut himself off from everything. He tried to imagine himself somewhere else, anywhere that was far away from here, far away from this _evil_ , but everytime a piercing pain would bring him back to this devastating reality. Was this even reality? He wasn't sure of anything.

San’s claws dug deep into his hips, breaching his skin painfully as he slammed into him in a brutal pace. His thrusts were ruthless. Inhuman. Wooyoung clenched his fists, eyes rolling backward at the feeling that he was being _ripped apart inside_.

A soft whimper escaped his lips when San leaned forward, tongue lapping hotly against his face, one hand wrapping around his throat and pushing himself _deeper_ inside of him. Wooyoung’s eyes popped open as the pressure on his neck increased, cutting off air flow. He clawed at his own hands, sinking his nails in painfully hard, trying to lift them and push the demon away, but to no avail. His body was glued firmly to the mattress.

The lack of air was making his head feel fuzzy, his whole body was already burning like pins and needles, all the way down to his ankles. San pushed him deeper into the bedding as he continued filling him up, making it impossible to escape.

San growled deeply. It felt like it came from inside him and above him at the same time. It was deep and rolling and made Wooyoung's insides turn to a roaring fire. He was going to burst for sure.

Wooyoung layed there still, mouth open, whining and crying out mutely as he let him have his way. As he let him tear his insides apart greedily. It felt easier to just allow it all to happen, to suppress the part of him that wanted to fight back. Fear and pain was dampening now as he suffocated, eyes rolling back in his head. 

He felt nothing as he plunged into darkness.

He was on cloud nine.

He saw the light shining from above, and felt extremly comfortable and at peace.

His body was floating on air, he felt light and ethereal. There was no sense of deficit or disturbance, and no struggling with anything, or grasping after it, or clinging to someone.

There was an inner freedom, and it was... _wonderful._

_"Wooyoung..."_

He heard a very distinct whisper, gentle, yet strong and clear. There was warmth in the voice that had called to him, and familiarity, and a deep _concern_.

He felt the confusion before the startle, accompanied by tingles all along his spine. He felt _cold_. Everything around him turned pitch-black as darkness had flooded his mind. He was no longer floating as his back hit the solid, rough surface. His body was freezing.

_“Wooyoung!”_

_San?_

“Please, wake up!”

He woke up with a violant shake, his eyes flew wide open as he felt a flash of cold clear panic rush through his blood. Confusion was etched on his face as he gazed around the dark place once his eyes had adjusted.

_No-_

“Wooyoung?” Someone had called softly, and he turned to see San staring at him with worry plastered across his face.

_Nonono-_

He didn't notice the tears until his eyes began burning, vision becoming blurry as they ran down his face. That was when he noticed the throbbing pain, and he instanly lifted his hand to press against his head wincing at the ache.

A cackling laughter echoed off the crambling walls of the asylum, and Wooyoung convulsed. He snapped his head toward the other, pure terror written all over his face.

"Don't cry, the real fun has yet to begin." San uttered in a demonic voice.


End file.
